warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Winds
Wolfsong, the beautiful gray deputy of FrostClan, must make an alliance with the Clans's most deadly enemy to save the forest. FrostClan Allegiances Leader: Blizzardstar, handsome white tom with amber eyes Deputy: ' Wolfsong, ''beautiful slender light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice: Briarpaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Owlmist, dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Bramblepaw,'' black tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Waterwind, white tom Runningfoot, light gray and white tom Moonfall, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Pinepaw Icywhisker, white tom with ginger legs Icemist, dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white tail Mistydapple, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy green eyes Stonefoot, mottled gray and white tom with black paws Snowygaze, black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Eaglepaw Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Harefrost, light brown tom Dawnflight, Squirrelstep, dark ginger tabby she-cat Mousetail, mottled gray tom 'Apprentices: ' Pinepaw, pale ginger tabby she-cat Eaglepaw, brown and white tom 'Kits: ' Whitekit, white she-cat with a black tail Nightkit, black she-cat woth white legs and ears Driftkit, gray tabby tom with green eyes '''Queens: Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Freezingclaw, black tom Frostynose, '' white she-cat'' Other Cats Howlingstar, gray and black tom, leader of IceClan Breezestar, gray she-cat with black and white spots, leader of SnowClan Sleetstar, gray and white tom, leader of HailClan Frozenmist, white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes, of IceClan Cloudfrost, brown tom with white ears, of SnowClan Dewdrop, dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes, of HailClan NightPack Allegiances Alpha: Thunder, handsome black male with brown eyes Beta: ' Xena, ''rusty ginger she-wolf 'Alpha Healer: ' Light, light gray she-wolf with blue eyes 'Beta Healer: ' Bracken,'' brown male with amber eyes'' 'Deltas: ' Neira,'' brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes eyes'' Flint,'' black male '' Mist,'' light gray she-wolf'' Mytstique,'' light gray she-wolf with a white chest'' 'Fighters: ' Ember, white male Storm, light gray and white she-wolf Maple, light ginger she-wolf Apprentice: Leaf Shadow, black she-wolf with green eyes Kava, black she-wolf with blue eyes Jagged, brown male with messy fur Mantua, brown male with a white chest Kale, dark gray male Apprentice: Feather '''Defenders: Hawk, white she-wolf Sequoia, light brown she-wolf Dawn, pale brown she-wolf Bone, dark gray male Bane, black male with a white chest 'Apprentices: ' Leaf, light brown she-wolf Feather, light gray she-wolf 'Pups: ' Kavik, black male Rain, black she-wolf Dream, gray she-wolf The Clans 'FrostClan: '''The swiftest cats in the tundra, FrostClan cats feed on the snowhares and small birds. They are loyal to the death, and live on the open fields, with a small patch of forest and caves for dens. They get a lot of water from moss and the frost off of the grass of the moor. '''IceClan: '''These cats are stronger than most, feeding on snowy owls and making nests in trees. They get water from the frost on the trees and moss. '''SnowClan: '''The darkest cats in the forest, SnowClan cats hunt at night on flying squirrels and mice. They live in the pines, and are very clever. They get their water from a small stream. '''HailClan: '''They feed on fish in the frozen river. They live in the dampest part of the woods. They get water from a river and the damp moss that grows there. Chapter One "Wolfsong, could you organize the patrols for today? I feel ill," Blizzardstar meowed feebly. He coughed for a moment, and dismissed her with a flick of his tail. Wolfsong halted. After glancing back at her leader's den, she trotted to Owlmist's den. The brown tabby looked up when she entered, and smiled. "What can I do for you, Wolfsong?" she asked. Briarpaw padded in, and smiled when she saw her. "Blizzardstar is ill, I'm afraid. I think he might have whitecough," Wolfsong reported. Owlmist's eyes narrowed in concentration and she whispered in Bramblepaw's ear. "We'll take care of it, Wolfsong, don't worry," she meowed. Wolfsong nodded and jumped onto the second highest rock in Highrocks. The tallest was Blizzardstar's, and the shortest was Owlmist's. The warriors were already gathering. "Okay, Harefrost, Dovewing, and Mistydapple, go on dawn patrol around the borders. Moonfall, take Pinepaw and Eaglepaw out on an assessment today. Stonefoot, assist her. Runningfoot, Icemist, and Icywhisker, go on a hunting patrol. And while everyone is out, grab some prey!" she called. The warriors nodded, and set out. Wolfsong just sat on her rock and watched the remaining cats in camp. Mousetail stood near the apprentice's den bragging to Snowygaze and Squirrelstep about a fight he had with a HailClan patrol, and Owlmist emerged from Blizzardstar's den with a worried look. Bramblepaw stood talking to Dawnflight, his littermate, and Whitekit and Nightkit were playing battle against Driftkit. She then stood up, and shook some snow off her pelt. Her days were becoming too regular, too normal. She wished she could just have some type of adventure, like fighting off wolves or foxes, like old cats did in the stories the elders would tell. By sunhigh, nearly all of the patrols had returned, and one new one with Mousetail and Snowygaze was leaving. Wolfsong felt lazy not going herself, but she had been on every patrol the previous day, and Owlmist had ordered her to stay in camp. She sat sharing a snowy hare with her littermates, Moonfall and Runningfoot. "Wolfsong, you don't seem yourself," Moonfall commented. Wolfsong cocked her head. "What makes you think that?" she asked. "You seem so . . . dreary and dull," Runningfoot replied. Wolfsong narrowed her eyes at her brother, and padded off to her den. Chapter Two "Wolfsong?" Wolfsong jumped up and gasped. She wasn't in her nest now. She was standing on the edge of a cliff. Her mother, Stargaze, sat across from her, and other cats she had known- Rainstar, Foxstep, and others. "Where am I?" she hissed. Stargaze's eyes remained calm. "''Wolf must meet wolf under the Frozen Dew and Cloud to save the tundra," ''Stargaze meowed, her wise eyes gleaming. "What?" Wolfsong gasped. Stargaze began to fade. "No! Don't leave me!" Wolfsong cried, "tell me what you mean!" But the cats were already gone. Chapter Three Wolfsong's gaze swept over the cats gathered at Fourstreams. Most of the pelts were hard to see in the snow, but a few stood out. A dark brown tom approached her, his white ears flicking around. "Wolfsong?" Wolfsong nodded. The SnowClan warrior narrowed his eyes. "Stay behind tonight." "What?" Wolfsong hissed. "Hey, Dewdrop's orders!" ''Dewdrop? under the Frozen Dew and Cloud . . . the prophecy! Wolfsong's eyes met Dewdrop, and the HailClan medicine cat nodded. Blizzardstar had just finished giving his report, and jumped down from the Great Rock, landing in a drift of snow. The Clans filed out, and three cats stayed behind. The brown tom, Dewdrop, and a white and gray she-cat. Dewdrop flicked her ears, and the three approached her. "You have all had the dream, correct?" she meowed. Wolfsong nodded, her eyes closed. "The leaders will receive a dream tonight, telling them where we are. We are to set out to the mountains to find the wolves." The gray and white she-cat gasped. "We cannot leave our Clans!" "Or go to those mangy mutts for that matter!" the tom added. "So we are to refuse StarClan?" Wolfsong asked angrily. The she-cat hung her head. "Wolfsong, you will lead us," Dewdrop meowed. Wolfsong gasped. "I can't!" "You are deputy, you have to," the tom pointed out. Wolfsong sighed. "What are your names?" "Cloudfrost," the brown tom meowed. "Frozenmist," the she-cat replied silently. Wolfsong glanced at Dewdrop. "Let's go." Chapter Four As the four settled into a small cave near the base of a small mountain, Wolfsong peered out of the opening. She could see the full moon in the distance. The Clans would be meeting tonight. I hope Stargaze was right, and Blizzardstar did appoint Runningfoot as deputy, she thought. Cloudfrost came up behind her. "I wonder what they'll say," he mused. Suddenly, a howl split the silent night air. Wolfsong closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Two of the wolves are coming!" she called. Frozenmist came running with Dewdrop at her heels. Suddenly, two large shapes emrged from the trees. A black and russet wolf. The black wolf narrowed her eyes. "Cats," she growled. "Easy prey for us, Kava," the russet she-wolf smiled. Kava nodded. "You're right, Xena. Don't worry, kitties, we'll make it painless," she said menacingly and stalked forward. Wolfsong furiously leaped forward, clawing Kava's ears. Kava snapped at her, but Wolfsong was too swift. She bit down on Kava's ear hard, and the young wolf yelped. Xena rushed forward, but Frozenmist and Cloudfrost leaped in. "Enough!" Wolfsong froze at the deep bark, and so did Xena and Kava. "Cats, get off of my fighters," the voice continued, and they did so. "Kava, Xena, what is going on?" "We were hunting, and cats looked like easy prey," Xena began. "But when we started to hunt, they attacked us!" Xena finished, her tail between her legs. The large male wolf nodded. Dewdrop stepped forward. "Actually, we were looking for you. We have important business with your leader," she meowed. "I am leader of NightPack," the male said, "I am Thunder." Wolfsong dipped her head. "I am Dewdrop, that is Wolfsong, and those are Cloudfrost and Frozenmist." The male nodded. "Come with me." Chapter Five Wolfsong ignored the stares that bore into her back as the four crossed the small camp toward Thunder's den. A light gray she-wolf skipped to Thunder's side. "SkyPack has sent me a message," she growled into his ear. He nodded, and led the group into his den. "Before we begin," he rumbled, "Bring Xena, Hawk, Mantua, and Shadow." The gray wolf nodded and darted out, returning with three she-wolves and a male. A black she-wolf stepped to Thunder's side, twining her soft tail around his body, and pressing against him. Wolfsong guessed she was his mate. "Do you speak with your ancestors?" Dewdrop asked. "Yes, we speak with SkyPack," Light replied, "I am Healer, by the way." "Have they sent you omens?" Wolfsong asked. "Yes, they sent us one about a Wolf in disguise surrounded by Frozen mist, a Cloud and Dew," Xena replied, "Light told us this dawn." Dewdrop's eyes widened in surprise. "We received a similar omen," Cloudfrost put in. Thunder nodded. "Why do you think we need to team up?" Mantua growled, "As if we need the help of lousy cats." Wolfsong hissed. "Remember, Mantua, these cats have defeated us already," Shadow said gently. "Let's see how they do now!" Kava challenged, rising to her paws. "Enough!" Thunder growled. Kava sat down, whimpering. Wolfsong gasped. These wolves were as bound to obey their leader as they were, perhaps even more so. "Well, what do we do then?" Xena asked. "First, get these cats comfortable. We'll talk tomorrow," Thunder decided, rising to his paws. Xena and Mantua followed him, and Light beckoned the cats forward to a large cave. "This is where I stay. You can stay here tonight, and I will explain our customs to you." Chapter Six "Thunder, as you may have guessed, is the Alpha of the pack, or our leader. His orders must be followed at all cost. Not following orders can kill our minds and spirits. Xena, the red she-wolf you first met, is his second in command, or beta. Her orders must be followed as well," Light explained. "Does Xena succeed Thunder when he dies?" Wolfsong asked. Light shook her head. "The fighters, or the ones who battle enemies who cross our borders and lead invasions, nominate a delta, or senior members of the pack, to become leader, and the defenders, or hunters and backups, nominate a delta. The two nominees fight, and the winner leads the pack. Usually one of the parties chooses the Beta to lead, or both parties choose him or her." "But wouldn't it be easier for the pack if the dep-beta led?" Frozenmist asked. "Easier, yes, but the will of the pack outweighs the easy part." Wolfsong nodded, she had never thought of that. "Our 'beta' succeeds the leader," Cloudfrost explained. Light nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll explain everything tomorrow," she murmured. Chapter Seven "Wolfsong, wake up!" Wolfsong snapped her eyes open as they cold air swirled around her. Xena was standing ove rher, her tail brushing the ground. "What is it?" Wolfsong asked. "Light had another omen from SkyPack!" Wolfsong jumped up, her tail accidentally brushing Cloudfrost. He jumped up, his eyes glittering. "Why Wolfsong," he began. "Shut up," she sanpped, ignoring his smug grin. Frozenmist purred, and Dewdrop's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Um, hello?" Xena growled, annoyed. Wolfsong turned around. "Sorry," she murmured, and stalked out. Light was waiting for her. "They want us to send some wolves back with you," she reported. "But why?" Wolfsong gasped, "Wolves have always been our enemies!" "There is a large Clan of cats and group of foxes planning to wipe you out," Light murmured, ignoring Wolfsong's terrified cry, "We must help you fight against our enemies." Chapter Eight "Why should we help them?" Xena asked, clearly annoyed. Thunder sat in his nest, thinking hard. "Thunder, my brother, SkyPack has made their will clear," Light pointed out. "They're cats!" Hawk, the head defender cried, "We eat them! Why would SkyPack want us to help them?" "We all struggle to survive here," Cloudfrost meowed, "We must help each other." As he spoke, his eyes landed on Frozenmist, and the she-cat averted her gaze. Thunder nodded. "The cats speak wisdom," he rumbled, "We shall send our fighters and defenders to help them." "You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Kava howled. Thunder ignored her. "We will send two fighters, two defenders, and one Delta to talk with your Leaders," he said in his deep voice, "Light will go too." Light nodded. Wolfsong bowed her head. "Why can't I go?" Xena asked, "I'm the Beta?" "We need a strong defense here, too, Xena." The she-wolf cast a disbelieving glare at her Alpha before stalking out of the den. "Sequioia, Bane, Mantua, Storm, and Mystique will go with you," Thunder decided. At the sound of their names, the wolves gathered. "Go now, there is no time to waste," he said.